


Go ahead and cry little boy

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Street Fight, Strippers & Strip Clubs, fighter Natsu, stripper Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: Natsu and Gray struggle with the life they share, living on the most dangerous neighborhood in Magnolia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from tumblr. It's kinda angst and I've been wanting to write it for a while now.

His knuckles as well as his face hurt. Those kinds of fights were always the most difficult. His opponents would give everything they got, just like him. They all had something to lose, to leave behind, after all. That’s why all of them were there in the first place. For themselves, or an specific goal or someone.

Gray was Natsu’s someone. Gray was the person who made life worthy something. Without him, life as they knew, living in The River Break, the most dangerous neighborhood in Magnolia, was meaningless.

A glass of whiskey appeared in front of him, round rocks of ice floating on the amber liquid. He didn’t need to be told it was on the house, night like this were common here. Mira would smile sweetly, hiding her sadness as best as possible. He thanked her, turned around on his stool and scanned the area of the pub, searching for a familiar face.

Gray was leaving the dressing-room, wearing indecent clothes like Natsu had seen a million times already and secretly wished none of this people were able to see. The raven stopped short on his track when his blue eyes fell upon the pink haired young man, a shuddering breath leaving his lungs at the same time a relieved smile adorned his handsome face. And Natsu already knew what he was thinking.

The moment passed as fast as it came and Gray was moving again. Shoulders squared and posture confident. A light but enticing wiggle to his hips as a cherry on top of the cake. He approached a familiar man, with white hair, glasses and a crude smirk adorning his face. 

Invel, Gray’s most frequent client.

Natsu drank his whiskey in two big gulps and gritted his teeth while watching Invel caress his boyfriend’s thighs and butt. Doing beyond what he had any right to. But the guy had money and that’s what matters inside Fairy Tail Pub. Or on that neighbourhood to be more accurate.

The dance lasted 15 minutes and Natsu endured those excruciating minutes by smoking, half listening whatever Sting told him. He would watch Gray grind and press against Invel, biting his lip and smirking seductively. However Natsu knew what was hidden behind that fake naughty smile. All the disgust and bitterness. Gray’s body always tensed up when he had to give a private dance, trying to fight of a flinch when strangers’ hands touched his bare skin.

Most nights were like this and it pained Natsu he could do nothing about it. He couldn’t be the one to rescue Gray from that hell hole. There’s no way you can pull someone up when you’re in just as deep. And they were too deep, it didn’t matter how much they tried to climb, slipping and hurting themselves, every push up the walls of that precipice seemed it just got deeper.

Gray stood up when the time was over, eager to put as much distance as possible from that man. A hand stopped him, however, and forced his body back on its privious position on Invel’s lap. He immediately tensed, knowing from experience what would follow.

“Stay a little bit more, Gray.” Invel’s fingers squeezed his waist rougher than normal, pushing the stripper’s butt down on a disgusting erection. His breath ricked of alcohol and his pupils were dilated.

“The time is over, Invel. Lemme go.”

“To where? Bac to that pitiful brat of a fighter? I can take care of you like a real man.” Gray gritted his teeth and squirmed, forcefully trying to get up. He couldn’t punch the guy or else Laxus would have a reason to punish him like he have been wanting for a while now. And Gray refused to do that, refused to give his body to some random person. 

He tried to avoid look at Natsu, fully aware that if the pinkette realized he was with troubles, he would try to help and it could end up with him being the one punished. They couldn’t have it, Natsu fought most nights of the week and was constantly bruised, more fights could put him on the hospital and they didn’t had the money for that. 

Gray squirmed again and bit his tongue to prevent a growl of anger. It was just perfect, something to close the shitty night. His resolve crumbled down with a yelp, when he felt Invel’s hand attempted to enter his latter shorts, fist moving out of its own volition and lifting high on the air, ready to reign punches on the abusive client. But once more he was stopped by a hand, this time around his wrist. 

“Don’t you dare, Gray.” Laxus stood tall, hovering over them with ab annoyed expression. _It’s not my fault_ , he wanted to argue but the blonde owner was already speaking again, “The time is over Invel, Gray is just a stripper. You want to fuck a hole, we have people for that. But it’d be really nice if Gray here take the job, huh?” 

Said raven only reacted with a roll of his blue eyes, which widened when the screeching noise of a stool scratching the wooden floor and heavy stomps resounded on the deadly quiet pub. Natsu was coming and he was probably very mad. “You stop right fucking there, Natsu.” 

Laxus threw him a menacing stare and was rewarded with an equally ominous one. With a harsh pull the blond forced Gray out of Invel’s lap and on his two feet. He brought the raven closer and examinated his pale face with cruel eyes. “If you threaten another client, I’ll put you to fuck with them. Do you understand, slut?” 

Before Gray could even respond, a strong arm circled his waist and a tanned, wounded hand closed in a fist around Laxus wrist, which was holding on Gray’s. “Let him go Laxus. He was just defending himself.” Natsu’s face was pulled in a snarl, green eyes burning with barely concealed anger. Laxus glared at them both but let go anyway, his blue irises never leaving the couple. 

“The next mistake and you’ll be punished, both of you. You work for me, you belong to me. Don’t think you can go around doing what the fuck ever you want.” Gray twitches on his arm and Natsu brings him just a little bit closer, trying to find support. 

Nodding is like stepping on their own pride – not like they have a lot left – and make humiliation all the more intense. It’s like drawing, you can’t breath, barely can see, the water force its way in your lungs, flooding your body with despair. Yet you stay alive, suffering. 

Natsu doesn’t know if he should be happy for not taking this blow alone or if he should be sad that his lover is going through such embarrassment. 

“Get out of my sight, you whimps.” And that’s what they do. Walking away from the place in quick steps, only stopping by the dressing-room so Gray could change. 

The smell of rotting food and moist, old bricks from the alley on the back of the pub felt like a breath of fresh air compared to the suffocating air of the pub. It was a relief to leave the place they once thought was their salvation and ended up being only a door to another room in hell. 

It wasn’t their fault really, they had been both dumb teenagers, desperate for money and Makarov showed up like an angel sent from heaven, offering jobs. Natsu and Gray accepted in a heartbeat, only to later learn that Makarov was more of a demon then an angel and once you take on his offers, it’s almost impossible to get out.

The couple walked in silence with hands intertwined and steps hurried. Eyes and ears alert to any possible danger. A shot was heard from a few blocks down and they both jumped at the sudden noise, exchanging careful looks and wordlessly agreeing to walk faster.

Upon arriving to their building Gray let out a relieved breath and Natsu watched as steam caressed his slightly purple lips. It was really cold. Turning the heater as soon as they entered their cramped apartment was the best choice. This way they could move around comfortably.

Unfortunately, they needed to turn it off before laying down or else the energy bill would come too expensive by the end of the months. The covers and each other’s body heat would have to do until they had enough money to leave the town.

Natsu went straight to the kitchen intended to prepare some sandwiches and warm up the hot chocolate he had made the day before. All the while Gray counted the money they had made that night, sorting it out according with their needs. A little bit to pay the bills, an amount to eat and another for their savings. 

“Just a few more month.” The raven mumbled and smiled softly.

They ate their snack and showered together to save water. Exchanging chest kisses and scrubbing one another’s back, easing the tension of the day out of their tired muscles. After getting out, Gray stitched a couple of ugly wounds on Natsu’s body, leaving sweet pecks on each of them. 

The heater was turned off and they lay down, shuffling on the mattress until they found a comfortable position for cuddling. A few minutes passed by with them staring at each other, Illuminated only by the moonlight coming from the window. 

Natsu was the first one to break down. His expression, hardened by the years of struggling twisted with a sniff and suddenly his eyes were watery, fat tears running down his no longer chubby cheeks. 

“I won the fight, I killed another man, Gray.” He whimpered pitifully and it ripped a piece of Gray’s heart. The raven hugged Natsu tight and soon enough he was also crying, burying his face on the thick, pink locks. 

“It’s okay Natsu. I’m glad you’re alive, I’m glad you came back to me.” The street fighter blinked repeatedly, trying to will the tears away. 

When he realized Gray was also crying, Natsu embraced him even closer, circling his arm around the slender torso. His warm hands stroking the raven’s back with small but lovingly circles, under the fluffy sweater.

It was hard on Gray too. While Natsu was there fighting and getting hurt and every Saturday had to battle for his life, Gray was at the bar, worrying about him while enduring lustful touches of people who he didn’t knew and wasn’t interested in. They both lost their pride in some way working for Makarov, and Laxus didn’t made it any better. Always running the pub with cruel intent and never letting his employees forget about their “owner” as he liked to call himself and his grandfather. 

But no matter what happened and how bad life was, Gray and Natsu would never give up. The both of them were too stubborn for that. They would get out, run far away, find a new place, build a new life and a family. Always carrying the weight of their past but never letting it disturb their path, instead using it as a guide for a better future.

Their adventure was far away from finishing. The ride would be wild and tortuous, however they had each other to hold on. They just couldn’t lose their fighting spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? The end is kind weak, tho and bittersweet. But I hope you enjoyed^^


End file.
